dccomicsmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow of the Bat Part II
'Season 3 Episode 2 ' Batgirl and Robin run into each other on a rooftop outside Mason's apartment. Robin tells her that she's an amateur and should stay out, but she refuses. Just then, Mason receives a phone call summoning him to a meeting. Each spies in their own way, learning where to go, but they don't share the information with each other. They follow him to an old subway entrance, where Two-Face shows "Matches" to Mason, asking if he's an undercover cop. Mason says no, and complains about being called out for such a trivial thing. Two-Face reminds him who's boss, revealing his plan to the eavesdropping heroes: as Harvey Dent, he had Mason instated as Gordon's assistant, but after his transformation into Two-Face, he has been the one giving Mason tips, eliminating his gang rivals while boosting Mason's popularity. Soon, Mason will replace Commissioner gordon while Two-Face himself becomes the biggest mob boss in the city. However, due to the recent snooping, Two-Face has decided to break Gordon out of jail that night and then do away with him. Batgirl is tripped by the trussed-up guard, revealing their presence. Two-Face and his thugs open fire, then flee with Mason, using explosives to collapse the building entrance. To make doubly sure, Two-Face detonates a bomb left on the wall of the abandoned line, letting in the river to flood the tunnel. Batman blasts a hole in the wall of the tunnel, then sends Batgirl up with his grapple gun. Before she can lower it down again, another surge of water sweeps both of them away. Batgirl calls the police station, but it is too late: Commissioner Gordon has already been broken out, and the damage to the phone lines caused by the explosion makes it impossible for them to understand her warnings. It's up to her now. In the tunnel, Batman and Robin manage to bust out by throwing the break of an old subway car, which skids to the end of the abandoned track and smashes a hole in the wall, emerging above the river. At the Bayshore Wharf, Gordon is being held prisoner by Two-Face and his gang, and Mason is preparing to execute him personally while gloating about how he will become the next Commissioner and likely eventually Mayor. But Batgirl appears and distracts them with a smoke pellet, letting Gordon escape. Batman and Robin arrive and quickly subdue Two-Face and his gang. When Mason jumps into a boat and speeds away, Batgirl runs after him and grabs one of the mooring ropes. As Batgirl is dragged along, Mason empties his gun at her, but misses. Catching up to him, there is a struggle in the boat, and he rips off her mask. Momentarily shocked to see it is Barbara, Mason lets go, and she delivers a kick that knocks him back and he hits his head on the transom so hard that he into a coma. As the boat careens toward the Gotham Statue of Liberty, she reluctantly pulls him free before it crashes. At a press conference, an exonerated Gordon reports that Mason is still in his coma, but has been indicted nonetheless. In response to questions about Batgirl, he states that she is just as welcome in Gotham as the Batman. Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson are also in attendance, and Bruce muses that they will see her again someday. Barbara, standing nearby, smiles. 'Quotes ' 'Robin: '''Listen under other circumstances this could be fun, but I've got a job to do. '''Batgirl: '''Don't flatter yourself. '''Robin: '''Well I don't have time to babysit amatures, okay. '''Batgirl: '''I may not have a diploma from crime fighting school but I can do fine on my own, thanks. '''Robin: '''What are you doing here anyways? '''Batgirl: '''Same as you, we both suspect Mason of. . . (Robin listens in on Mason's phome call) '''Gil Mason: '''Mason here. You want to meet. Okay, where. '''Batgirl: '''What's going on? '''Robin: '''Shhh. '''Batgirl: '''Dork. '''Robin: '''Well, shows over. You can run along home now. '''Batgirl: '(trying to act innocent so Robin will bring her along) Okay. 'Robin: '''Okay? '''Batgirl: '''If you won't let me help you what else can I do? '''Robin: '''Good. You've got some sense after all. (Robin runs off) '''Batgirl: '''Nice guy but a few bats short of a belfry. '''Batgirl: '(Seeing a thug tied up by Robin) I guess the party started without me. 'Two-Face: '''Don't get wise with me, Mason. Remember who got you set up as Gordon's assistant. '''Mason: '''Right, Harvey, right. '''Two-Face: '''Don't call me that! It's Two-Face to you pretty boy! '''Matches Malone: '''Robin look out! '''Two-Face: '''Robin? If he's Robin, that makes you... (starts firing on him) '''Matches Malone: '''Robin, I see you brought a date. '''Robin: '''Me? I thought she was with you. She's got your taste in clothes. '''Batman: '''I should have known it would be Two-Face. It's a perfect two part plan. He consolidates the gangs, while Mason takes over the police. '''Batgirl: '''What about the commissioner, will he? '''Batman: '''You saw him flip his coin. It's judge, jury and executioner. (After Batgirl saves Robin) '''Robin: '''Not bad. Maybe there's hope for you after all. (After Gordon is broken out of his cell by Two-Face's men) '''Harvey Bullock: '''Get some keys down here! Never a blasted cop when you need one. '''Cop: '''I can barley hear you miss, the phone line must have been damaged in the explosion, speak up. '''Batgirl: '''I said Commissioner Gordons in danger. '''Cop: '''I still can't hear ya. If you want the story on gordon's break out come down here. '''Batgirl: '''Break out? They've got him. (After Batman and Robin escaped a subway that was about to fall in the ocean) '''Robin: '''Subways are getting more dangerous every day. '''Commissioner Gordon: '''Your sick Gil! A lot sicker than him! At least I can see his bad half! '''Gil Mason: '''Sorry you feel that way. At least you won't have to worry about Barbara. I'll take good care of her. She's very fond of me you know. '''Commissioner Gordon: '''You piece of scum! I may not be around to stop you but I know someone who will! '''Gil Mason: '''I wouldn't count on it Jim. There's been a recent decline in the bat population. (After Batgirl saves Gordon) '''Commissioner Gordon: '''Batgirl I presume. (After a giant coin lands on Two-Face) '''Commissioner Gordon: '''That'a a first. A coin flips Two-Face. '''Gil Mason: '''Now lets see who you really are. (Rips off her mask) '''Gil Mason: '''Barbara? I didn't know it was you! '''Batgirl: '''Would it have made a difference, Gil? (Batgirl knocks Gil unconscious) '''Batgirl: '''I otta leave you here. (Batgirl saves Gil right before the boat crashes) 'Summer Gleeson: '''So how does it feel to be behind your desk again? '''Commissioner Gordon: '''A heck of a lot better than it felt being behind bars. '''Summer Gleeson: '''And what of the mysterious Batgirl? Who is she and where has she vanished to? Any thoughts? '''Commissioner Gordon: '''As far as I'm concerned she's as welcome in Gotham City as the Batman. '''Dick Grayson: '''How do you think Batman will feel about that? '''Bruce Wayne: '''I suppose there's always room for one more. And I have a feeling we'll be seeing her again. '''Barbara Gordon: '''I wouldn't be at all surprised. Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman : The Animated Series